


【TSN/ME】恋爱实习期 05

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue
Summary: 只是肉的部分





	【TSN/ME】恋爱实习期 05

“什么？就这样而已？你为什么不找我搭讪的！”爱德华多听完马克的话，非常不满，“你不是觉得我可爱吗！”  
马克无语，“你才16岁那时候，你想我怎样，追求未成年吗？”  
“从小到大，向我搭讪的人很多啊。”爱德华多习以为常，觉得马克也应该这样。  
“……以后再有人跟你搭讪，不准理。”这小孩已经开始让暴君头疼。  
“我知道怎么处理，”小朋友笑嘻嘻，“先生，我们那时候应该先做朋友。”  
“……你还说你不是小孩。”马克说，“跟对你有那种心思的人做朋友，你在想什么，华多。”  
“先生不一样。”小家伙不以为然。  
“都一样。”马克觉得现在应该身体力行地教训小朋友一下。  
“而且我也不知道那件衣服是先生的，”爱德华多有点生气，“等等，什么衣服，我都不记得了……可恶，我错过了这么多！”  
“不记得就不记得了吧，没什么大不了的。”马克不太在意。  
“先生，你怎么不像肖恩·帕克那样，在上面写上‘阿玛尼为肖恩·帕克定制’那样的话？”爱德华多有点不高兴地撒气。  
“因为我不是肖恩那样的孔雀，”马克无语，“而且，一件印着我的名字的GAP？丢我的人，还是丢GAP的脸？”  
“丢阿玛尼的！”小朋友快速抢答。  
马克：“……”  
“好吧！”爱德华多放过了那件外套，转而又问，“所以我来实习时，你就知道了？”  
马克点头。  
“那你怎么什么都不做？”爱德华多说，“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
“你太小了。”马克说。  
“我成年了，先生。你第一次见我时我16岁，可你不能认为我一直是16岁啊。”爱德华多抗议。  
“首先，我记得你高中时交往过女朋友。”马克说，“然后，你崇拜我，你会分不清崇拜和爱情。崇拜我的人够多了。”  
“谁说我分不清崇拜和喜欢？”爱德华多立刻好像被踩了尾巴的猫咪一样，“我还崇拜推特的创始人杰克·多西，Instagram创始人凯文·斯特罗姆，还有Tumblr的CEO戴维·卡普！但是我不会去想在他们面前脱光衣服，也不会想让他们上我，对我做……呜呜……”  
“你到底还崇拜了多少个硅谷CEO？”马克伸手捂住小家伙的嘴，脸都黑了，“跟杰克·多西和戴维·卡普？我告诉你想都不要想。还有，难怪我前几天看到你跟凯文·斯特罗姆打招呼时笑得那么开心，原来他也是你偶像？”  
前几年Facebook收购了Instagram，团队全员被吸纳进来Facebook了，凯文·斯特罗姆自然也是Facebook一员了。  
那几天爱德华多一直躲着马克，结果还被马克看到他跟凯文聊天，小家伙笑得跟个小太阳似的，想起爱德华多避他唯恐不及的模样，把马克郁闷得转头就走。

爱德华多冲着马克无辜地眨眨眼，但也没挣扎，乖乖地闭嘴。  
但暴君感到手心被柔软的舌尖舔了一下，像被小猫舔了一样，什么脾气都没了。马克放开爱德华多，瞪着他。  
“先生，你吃醋了？”小家伙笑嘻嘻地看着马克。  
马克懒得说话，摸到他双腿间，手指直接戳进爱德华多的肉穴毫不留情地又是插又是搅动。  
那里的穴肉因为刚才精液的灌溉而湿淋淋的，马克的手指捅进去翻搅，浓稠的精液搅出淫靡的水声，从被迫撑开的小嘴边被挤出。  
“先生……”小家伙腰立刻就软了，发出奶猫似的声音，在马克怀里不安地蹭来蹭去。  
“贪心，你来硅谷是为了收集CEO，嗯？”马克沉着声音，又冷又平，“用什么收集？用你能吃的这里吗？他们知道你这么淫荡的吗？”  
“没有，”爱德华多搂住马克的脖子小声急促地喘息，热气丝丝洒在马克肩窝，“先，先生……只有你一个……”  
小朋友蹭得暴君只想疼爱他。马克本来也不是真生气，只是吓唬地小小惩罚欺负一下而已，他亲了亲爱德华多。  
“所以，”小朋友小心地问，“我是不是有一个CEO男朋友了？”  
“你觉得呢？”马克板着脸问。  
爱德华多搂着马克的脖子，在马克唇上亲了一下，主动朝着马克张开腿，“先生，我们再做点男朋友要做的事情！”

马克发现跟爱德华多一起，总能被他迅速逗得身心愉悦。  
暴君翻身再次把小朋友压下去，“当然。”  
爱德华多作为一个在南美度过整个童年的孩子，热情得好像巴西的阳光，甜得像热带的多汁水果。  
他道德感非常高，不会随意和人发生性关系，在性爱里却异常奔放，好像还没有学会什么是羞耻，也没有被什么刻板的教育束缚住，显出一种天真的放荡。  
这种干净坦率的淫荡，简直让马克爱不释手，他柔软让他有一种可塑性，马克只想要他变得更柔软可口，更合自己的意。

马克亲吻他，引诱他，“所以，你总是做梦梦见我？”  
“是啊，先生。”爱德华多有点羞涩，但还是一如既往的诚实，马克亲他亲得太舒服了。  
马克看着他，觉得真是神奇，这孩子如此记吃不记打，刚刚被操成那样，哭得那么可怜，现在又舒展身体任由他疼爱，甚至还主动追逐快感。  
“梦见什么？”马克问，“我们做爱吗？”  
他捏着爱德华多的乳尖轻轻拧着，“回答我，华多。”  
“前天，我，我梦见我们在你办公室里做爱……”爱德华多太敏感了，没一会儿又沉溺在马克的亲吻和爱抚里开始迷糊。  
“我办公室可是透明的。”马克笑起来，“你梦到的办公室也是吗？”  
“呜……我不记得了……”爱德华多脑海有点放空。  
其实梦里细节他哪记得那么多，只记得梗概而已。  
马克被爱德华多因为欲望而酡红的脸颊，还有迷离的眼睛吸引，顺手拿过刚刚解开扔在一旁的领带。  
“先生？”爱德华多因为领带被绑在眼睛而陷入了一片漆黑之中。

“所以我们在办公室里做什么？”马克问。  
他把爱德华多拉起来，变成他自己靠坐在床前，爱德华多被他圈在怀里。  
小家伙漂亮湿润的眼睛被领带蒙住了，有点可惜，可是红肿的唇微微张着，浑身赤裸地趴在马克身上，像雕琢完美的性爱娃娃，润滑温暖的身体弥补了眼睛被遮住的遗憾。  
马克的视线始终锁在爱德华多身体上，手指有一下没一下地玩弄着他的锁骨和红肿的乳头。  
“口交……”爱德华多在马克怀里，却看不见他，躲也没法躲，越说越小声，“我梦见我在先生办公室里……给先生口交……”  
都怪那个变态，总对他说些有的没的，就算人被捉了，那些淫靡的画面也已经刻印在爱德华多的脑海里了，可是对象换成马克后，爱德华多就不害怕了，只是觉得欲望难以启齿。

马克看他饱满的唇在说话时张张合合，便觉得硬得快要爆炸了。  
他引导爱德华多往后坐，然后轻轻按了按爱德华多的头。  
小家伙听话地低头，黑暗里嘴唇碰到了坚硬火辣的肉棒。  
他急促的呼吸落在马克的阴茎上，幸好他眼睛看不见，否则马克觉得根本没法隐藏自己的欲望。  
暴君的阴茎已经完全勃起，粗大的一根翘着，他看到小少爷慢慢伸出手，试探着握住那根滚烫的棍子，然后用嫣红的舌尖小心翼翼地开始舔龟头。  
马克压抑着用力吸了一口气。  
小家伙应该没给别人口交过，显得小心又生疏。  
他不断轻吻着马克的阴茎，又歪着脑袋侧脸，顺着布满筋络的柱体往下舔弄。  
“好吃吗？”马克用轻而不带任何感情的语气问。  
爱德华多无意识地说，“好……吃……”  
阴茎蹭着爱德华多年轻的脸，暗红色的肉柱被衬得格外狰狞，而小家伙柔软的舌尖若隐若现地用一种伺候和品尝的感觉扫过性器，直到舔到根部，他的鼻尖蹭到了马克的睾丸。  
“乖，含进去。”马克命令。

爱德华多犹豫了一下，张开嘴，轻轻地把马克的龟头含入湿热的口腔中。  
马克长长地吸了一口气，摸了摸爱德华多的棕发，“乖孩子，好好舔。”  
小家伙像吃棒棒糖一样含着马克的龟头舔弄吸吮，发出渍渍的声音，唾液从他口中流出，顺着马克勃起的阴茎淌下，没一会儿，整根阴茎就湿漉漉的了。

“你知道吗，”马克摸着小家伙的脑袋，在他卖力吃着肉棒的时候说，“我的办公桌下有很大的空间，你可以藏在里面。”  
马克的声音因为欲望而压得很低，语调也很慢，就为了让情欲快要烧毁神智的爱德华多也能听清。  
“像你这么淫荡的孩子，最适合被藏在那里面。”马克最擅长为他人制造想象，他蒙上爱德华多的眼睛，就是要他沉溺在自己给予的情欲想象中。  
“可是你在那里做什么，华多。”马克拨弄他的头发，“如果你觉得无聊的话，我可以允许你含着我的东西。”  
嘴里被塞满了的小家伙说不出话，呜咽着发出模糊的呻吟。  
“凯文来我的办公室跟我说ins开live的事情，你正努力地吞吐着我的东西。”马克低声说。  
爱德华多被蒙了双眼，脑海里全是马克诱导他想的事情。  
“他后来还跟我说你有多可爱，”马克说，“可是他一定想不到，你就藏在桌子下，因为含着我的东西而欲求不满。”  
爱德华多艰难地含着马克的阴茎，他的话就像催眠，让爱德华多在黑暗中产生了一种真的在马克办公室的错觉。  
这种公众场合服务马克的想象，令小家伙难耐地夹紧双腿磨蹭抚慰着自己的性器。  
他知道嘴里这个是刚刚给他几乎灭顶快感的东西，是马克的，马克支配他欲望的武器。  
他嘴里含着马克的阴茎，身体却记着被它贯穿的快感，肉穴反射性地收缩，身体里的精液流满腿根。  
可他正给马克口交，小家伙只能夹着腿，抵抗着这种空虚。  
但是他的小动作被马克发现了，暴君说，“当我忙着工作无暇理你时，你就只能自己夹着腿，可怜地磨蹭着没人抚慰的小东西。”

“你射了？”马克忽然问爱德华多，在这小家伙勉强自己给了他一个深喉之后。  
他抬了抬爱德华多的脸，让自己的阴茎从他嘴里滑出来。  
爱德华多脸都憋红了，泪水濡湿了眼睛上的领带，嘴唇又湿又红，唾液在他嘴角落下一条亮晶晶的银丝。  
“先生……”  
马克把他抱过来，伸手摸到爱德华多双腿间，稀薄的精液滑腻地满指腹，他危险地道，“这样就射了吗？”  
“我没有……先生……”爱德华多胆怯地否认。  
“说谎的坏孩子需要惩罚。”马克说着，让他跪趴在床前，双手扶着墙。  
“先生？”爱德华多被他摆好姿势，不太敢动，因为马克的声音听上去非常强势。  
但是跪趴的姿势太羞耻，爱德华多看不见也知道，赤裸的自己几乎是将臀部翘向马克。  
暴君揉捏着他结实挺翘的臀，不一会儿上面就布满了马克的指痕。  
“你急什么？”马克沉声说，“下班了，大家都走光后，我当然会把你抱出来。你不应该等不及，擅自抚慰自己，还射了出来。”  
“对……对不起，先生……”小家伙失神地呢喃，完全没法思考，只能跟着马克走。  
他的膝盖发软，大腿颤抖着，身体几乎滑下去。

正当爱德华多想着马克什么时候才会操他时，马克忽然扬手就掌掴在他的屁股上。  
暴君那一下用了点力道，可是无法视物而加倍放大的痛感让爱德华多浑身一抖。  
他哑着嗓子小小尖叫了一声，马克的第二巴掌落了下来，让小朋友的尖叫卡在了喉咙。  
“先生……扎克伯格……先生……啊！”他话没说完，马克又打了他。  
“呜呜……先生……”被打了屁股，小家伙是真哭了。  
他是家里最小的孩子，父亲都没打过他屁股，现在却被自己憧憬又爱恋的男人打了。  
爱德华多可怜兮兮地扶着墙，臀部火辣辣的，却无处可藏，仍得翘向马克。  
“别动。”马克又打了他一下，然后停手了。  
暴君低下头观察，他的小屁股上全是自己的掌印，红红的，可怜又可爱。  
在他欣赏自己的杰作时，爱德华多却无法知道暴君在做什么。  
身后无声无息，安静得让他害怕。  
“先生？”小家伙不安地小心扭动着，想要感受马克。  
于是，马克又在这个小屁股上打了第五下。  
“对……对不起，先生……”爱德华多哭着道，他觉得羞耻，但奇异地，空虚和饥饿又冒了出来，他偷偷地夹住了腿，怕马克发现自己好像又勃起了。  
真的太糟糕了，无论马克做什么，他都会起反应。  
“知道错了？”马克严厉的声音响起，“错在哪里？”  
“我、我不该，”爱德华多抽抽噎噎地说，“不该自己偷偷，偷偷射出来……呜呜……先生……饶了我……”  
“知道错在哪里，很好。”马克说，“我可以给你点奖励，你想要什么？”  
暴君握着自己的阴茎，硕大的龟头在小家伙被打红了的臀部上流连戳弄着，画出一道道水迹，就是不进去。  
“我，我……”爱德华多啜泣着，“我想要……先生……插进来……想跟，先生做爱……”  
“嗯哼？”马克不怀好意地，摸着他的屁股。  
小朋友颤抖着，害怕自己又被打，无师自通地说着淫荡的话，“想要……先生的……的……”  
“什么？”马克问，“说。”  
“想要先生的……肉棒……”家教良好的小家伙声音小得快听不见了。  
“嗯，给你。”马克被他撩得火起，用力抓握他的臀肉揉弄了几下，便不再逗他，龟头对准可怜的小肉洞，猛地整根插进那个红肿的小肉洞，如捣入多汁柔软的蜜桃中。  
小家伙“啊”了一声，被插得软了，想滑下来，却被马克捞住腰。

暴君从后面把爱德华多压到墙上，固定他的腰，低头亲吻他，一边用力插他，一边危险地问，“在我办公室口交，是不是想被我按在办公室的玻璃墙上这样操？嗯？”  
“不是，先生……”爱德华多摇头，但他的身体却违背意愿一样在马克怀里磨蹭着，“我、我没那么想过，会被人……看到的……先生……”  
马克两手指伸到爱德华多嘴里，搅着他丰沛的唾液和柔软的口腔与舌头。他来回亲吻爱德华多的颈脖，用牙齿叼着那块薄薄的皮肉，像猛兽叼着小奶猫一样。  
马克把爱德华多打着颤跪着的腿再往两边分开一些，然后把自己硬得发痛的阴茎往舒服紧致的肉穴里插。  
“先生……啊……”爱德华多被迫将臀部抬起迎合马克的插入，“啊，先生，慢点……太深……”  
“如果有人回来拿忘记了的东西，”马克没理他的求饶，一边挺腰抽送，一边喘息着说，“就会看到我们可爱的实习生被按在玻璃上，吃着男人的阴茎吃得欢，高兴得都哭了，是不是。”  
爱德华多抽噎着，承受马克的插入，只觉得下身泥泞得不得了，粗大的阴茎捣泥似的快要把他下面软软的小嘴插烂了。  
“又勃起了？”然后，马克摸到小家伙的半翘起的阴茎，“贪婪的小婊子，让他们一起操你好不好？坏孩子。”  
爱德华多整个人被马克操到墙壁里似的，这个姿势让背后的马克入得更深，他恍惚间好像很多看不清面目的人在围观马克操他。  
单纯的小朋友信以为真，哭得很伤心，“先生、先生……求你了，不要让……不要……他们……”  
爱德华多胡乱摇头。他已经射不出什么了，可是强烈的快感还是让他做出了身体反应，嘴里的淫词浪语无意识地取悦着马克，“我……先生……只要先生……我，我只做先生的坏孩子，不是、不是其他人的……呜……放过我，先生……我再也不敢了……”  
他说着求饶的话，却不知道自己“错”在哪里，“不敢”再做什么。  
“没事的，别怕。”马克终于说话了，“你乖乖的让我操，我就不让其他人碰你，好不好？”  
“嗯……好……只让先生……”爱德华多的膝盖好像变成了棉花，根本无法支撑他跪着，全靠马克在后面的顶弄和钳制。  
他身体里好像有个泉眼，马克每次把阴茎捅进去，就重重地凿一下，水汩汩地涌出来。  
小朋友哭着求饶，“呜……我不要了……会……弄坏的……”  
马克钳住爱德华多的胯，再次深深插入，然后低头咬着爱德华多的肩，在他的肩头上咬出一圈牙印。  
暴君命令，“听话。别动，再让我弄会儿，很快就好了。”  
他喜欢爱德华多这么久，一直关注着他，好不容易小家伙自己送上门来，马克哪有忍得住的道理？  
说着，他又按着小家伙，在他身体里用力插了几十下，直弄得爱德华多唾液都没来得及咽下，从红肿的唇中流出，眼泪也已经让领带湿透。  
卧室里全是肉体纠缠的声音和淫靡的水声，爱德华多微微颤抖，带着奶音的哭腔和呻吟让马克的气息也乱得一塌糊涂。  
马克仍在耕耘爱德华多汗湿滚烫的身体，根本不想停下或出来。  
“还，还有多久……先生……”爱德华多可怜地哭着问，“你做很久了……”

“很快。”马克亲了爱德华多一下，然后把小家伙拖下来，重新让爱德华多躺回一片狼藉的床上，然后解开了绑在那双甜蜜眼睛上的领带  
骤来的光线让爱德华多不能适应，他哭得眼睛都红了，像被过分欺负的小动物，眼神迷离，全身软乎乎湿漉漉的，像从水里捞起来的小鹿崽，瑟瑟发抖。  
“一操你就哭，”马克说，“小哭包，你哭什么，不喜欢？”  
小朋友抽抽噎噎地看着他，马克以为他要指控自己粗暴，谁知道小家伙用手臂软软地搂住马克，哭着说，“我、我喜欢……先生，先生……我是你的……”  
这话把马克弄得心中胀满爱意。暴君不费什么劲就打开他的双腿，龟头磨蹭了那个小肉口几下，就狠狠插了进去。  
早就被操软了的小嘴让马克粗大的阴茎进入得很顺利。

“对。”马克亲他的唇，舔走他的眼泪，“你是我的，给我记住了。”  
他的话很温柔，动作却很粗暴，一下下地捣弄爱德华多的下身，把下面插得甜水四溅。  
狰狞的阴茎把小口的皱褶全撑开了，马克一次次叫他全部吞进自己的肉棒。  
爱德华多急促地尖叫着，像被折磨的小动物，但很快他就叫不出来了，大眼睛涣散失神，双腿无力地挂在马克双臂间来回晃荡。  
马克看到他张着的小嘴里若隐若现的嫣红的舌尖，唾液从他嘴角流下，他要真是马克的性爱娃娃，那早就已经被操坏了。  
暴君把他钉在自己阴茎上，再次灌了小家伙一肚子精液。  
肉穴咬着马克的阴茎一吸一吸的，好像贪婪地想挤压出更多精液来，把马克弄得舒服得头皮发麻。  
身下的小家伙经他整整一晚的性爱灌溉，像完全绽放的花，从头到脚，连每一根指尖都泛着性爱淫靡的气息，更别提吃着马克阴茎的肉穴和满肚子的精液，里外都带着浓郁的马克的味道。  
马克低下头，胡乱地吻着爱德华多，“……真想把你就这样全部吞进肚子里。”

爱德华多被马克送上濒死般的高潮，整个人都失魂落魄的，身体的颤抖止都止不住，蜷在他身下。  
马克一抱住他，他就好像雨夜汲取温暖的小动物一样往马克怀里蹭，全然不顾抱着他的人就是那个可恶的加害者。  
暴君做完了爱，心满意足，没了刚刚的狠戾，双手游走在爱德华多滚烫汗湿的肌肤上，唇也流连在他的颈脖间。  
体温蒸着汗液，让怀里的身体又黏又软又香，一直战栗着又让马克心生爱怜。  
小家伙委屈地小声抽噎得停不下来，马克在他耳边低声说，“没事了，没事了……”  
暴君温柔地安抚亲吻了他很久，才让他平复下来。

之后小家伙迷迷糊糊的，马克想弄他去洗澡，却一直嘟嘟囔囔地说不愿意。  
最后马克只好抱着他进了浴室。幸好小家伙前阵子担惊受怕，瘦了不少，加之骨架又很是纤细，马克也没费什么劲。  
这公寓虽小，但倒是各样齐全，浴缸也不显小。  
马克把爱德华多抱在怀里，手指插到下面的小嘴，帮他把自己射进去的东西慢慢导出来，又戏弄似的挑逗了他一会儿。  
“先生，不要了。”爱德华多软亲吻着马克湿漉漉的下巴和颈脖，撒娇一样亲昵地要求。  
“不做。”马克爱怜地回吻他，“我帮你弄干净。”  
“来，张开腿。”马克拍拍他挺翘的屁股，“我帮你把我射进去的东西弄出来。”  
马克这么说，他就不怀疑了，软绵绵的身体毫无警觉地跪趴在马克身上乖乖地张开腿让他弄。  
暴君怎么可能真的什么都不做，手指在小家伙身体里并不安分，有技巧地按压戳弄，堂而皇之地指奸着这孩子。  
爱德华多被马克弄得发抖，但马克面无表情，这让小朋友羞愧地以为是自己太敏感，怕马克笑他淫荡，忍着泛酸的快感差点哭出来。  
马克这才放过他，圈住他的腰，埋首小家伙的胸前，含着他的乳头轻轻吸咬，别的倒也什么都不做了。  
“先生……”爱德华多的气息湿润极了。  
“别动，”马克哑声说，“让我亲亲你。”  
小家伙于是听话地抱住马克的头，手指插入他的卷发中，把自己乳头送上去给他吸，身体在马克怀里战栗着摇摇欲坠。  
他不知道为什么马克对他的乳头这么情有独钟，一直又吸又咬的。  
但马克舔得他很舒服，虽然有点胀痛，但酸酸软软的。  
小家伙恍恍惚惚漫无边际地想着，先生是有恋母情结吗，看上去不像啊。但如果是这样的话，他倒是很愿意在以后的性爱里玩一下角色，做先生的小妈妈或小妻子。  
当然，如果这么做是因为先生更喜欢女人，那就不好解决了，出现胸部很丰满的姑娘，会把先生的目光勾走吗？  
先生以前上姑娘的时候，是不是也这样把脸埋在人家的胸部里？  
想了想，爱德华多有点生气，但气了一会儿就释然了，马克答应跟他交往，应该就不会去找那些大胸脯的姑娘了。  
小家伙对爱情一心一意，便以为全天下也对爱情忠诚，但幸好他遇到的是马克，在这种事情上倒也不会使他伤心。  
在马克弄他乳头的时候，爱德华多已经想远了十万八千里。  
亏得小朋友没把自己想什么说出来，不然被马克知道，立马又要按在浴缸里打一顿屁股再说别的。  
马克只是因为觉得这小家伙全身上下都特别可爱，哪里都很甜很可口，只是眼前的两个红肿的乳尖，老在马克眼前晃来晃去，招人得很，像甜蜜的树莓。  
而且小家伙反应也很可爱，又乖又温驯，随便马克弄他的身体，暴君怎么亵玩他都不会反抗，受不了只会细细地哭，但还是很依赖信任他。  
马克吸完了一边又吸另外一边，直到小家伙因为两边乳尖都火辣辣地痛而委屈地小声求饶抗议，他才结束这种亲昵。

洗好澡后，马克先围着浴巾出去，找了干净的床单换上，把一片狼藉的床都整理好了。  
马克一边整理一边郁闷，早知道小家伙这么热情，一开始就应该把他往自己家拐，做完了还省事，直接到别的房间睡，晾着卧室让家政工明天收拾就好了。  
不过肯定会被安娜嫌弃，说他欺负小朋友。马克又想了想，好像是真欺负了，所以安娜数落就数落吧，随她去了。

整理好后，马克回到浴室，小家伙趴在浴缸边上睡着了。  
也难怪，他晚上喝了不少酒，虽然没醉得七荤八素，但被马克按着做了两次，不累才怪。  
马克伸手抽掉浴缸的塞子，把水放掉了，爱德华多觉得冷，打了个喷嚏醒过来，坐在浴缸里委屈地抬头看马克。  
“这么看着我做什么。”马克拿浴巾，“别在这里睡。”  
“哦。”小家伙于是慢吞吞站起来，可是他的腿很软，使不上力，马克拿浴巾裹住他，索性把小朋友抱回床上了。  
爱德华多穿上内裤，马克正在找吹风机，回头一看，小家伙打着哈欠就要往枕头上倒，暴君严厉地道，“你试试就这样给我躺下去。”  
小朋友扁了扁嘴，耷拉着湿漉漉的脑袋无精打采地盘腿坐在床上。  
马克拿了吹风机，让他靠在自己怀里，帮他把头发吹干。  
等爱德华多躺下了，马克才自己把自己头上那把卷毛弄干了。


End file.
